1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe attachment devices for a variety of sports and more particularly to a novel such device having detachable runners and adjustment means for accompanying a variety of shoe or foot sizes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a variety of footwear has been provided for use in sports whereby the user may slide, walk or otherwise travel over knolled surfaces, sand or other soft or liquid surfaces. Such footwear normally includes runners for snow usage and a smooth under surface for beach surfing or sand walking. However, problems have been encountered with such conventional foot implements or devices which stem largely from the fact that each device may be used only for its intended purpose such as for snow use and such a device does not function well on sand or a beach surf condition. Also, conventional devices do not provide for adjustment of foot size and, in many instances, the device will not accommodate a boot or shoe of the user. In many instances, straps are employed which have been found to be highly undesirable since they require substantially exact measurement for usage since holes must be provided in a strap that are mateable with a hooked member on a buckle.
Therefore, there has been a long standing need to provide a novel foot device having adjustable attachment means for securing to the users foot and which may be employed for a variety of sport purposes such as a snow shoe, sand shoe, walking device or for a surfing device on water or snow.